Sweet Manila
by marimochikittenpop12
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth boss of the Vongola familia Has been murdered. Leaving his pregnant wife alone to take care of the family on her own. She not much cares about the responsibility so much as her own son, getting ahead in life. But there is another way. She will send her child to the past for a better chance in life.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs so Amano Akira

**Pairings : **27xOC / implied 6918/

**Warning : **There will be a lot of OC's in this story. None will be paired with characters.

**Summary : **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth boss of the Vongola familia Has been murdered. Leaving his pregnant wife alone to take care of the family on her own. She not much cares about the responsibility so much as her own son, getting ahead in life. But there is another way. She will send her child to the past for a better chance in life.

* * *

**Sweet Manila**

A scream passed through every wall in the headquarters, not just any scream, but the agonizing scream that sounded death where ever it was heard. This sound sent shivers down the spines of the Guardians that were scattered through out the base and made them run. As they came upon the door that the scream escaped from, the lot hesitated before twisting the brass door knob and dropping what ever they were holding at the sight of the mangled body that sat in the chair where their boss sat. It was indeed their boss sitting in that chair. Indeed, Tsunayoshi sawada sat before them, but only torn and tattered, a body remained. No soul, No life, No breathe. Only cold air swooning about the room. The guardians scrambled through out the room and sounded the alarms in the base. The perpetrator would be found, and this favor will be returned, ten fold.

**Ten months later**

Momo "tsukichi" Haguro sat on the edge of her bed, the bed she shared with her, now deceased, husband before he died tragically. She let thoughts, most irrelevant, pass through her head. Everyone was still adjusting to Tsunayoshi's death and no one was the same.

Before, there was a cheery demeanor about the base, but now it was cold and dead. Even the varia seemed effected by the Tenth Vongola's sudden murder.

As she rummaged through shattered memories; a tiny hand reached out and touched her own. The sudden feeling busted her out of the daze as she turned to head looking down at the tiny form wrapped in blankets on the bed. She smiled quietly down at the small child, holding out her finger to it.

It immediately clamped onto the finger gurgling and laughing to the women. The moment was interrupted by a voice "First Lady? Are you ready for the departure?" A tall silver haired man stood in the door way "Yes, I'm ready, sorry to keep you waiting Gokudera."

she plucked the baby from the wrappings and held it in her arms cradling the infant while Gokudera escorted her to their destination.

A laboratory where the other guardians and friends stood with sadness apparent in their features. Reborn stepped forward unwrapping the infant to get a quick glance at the baby who was smiling and flailing in the blankets. "Are you sure your willing to do this Tsukichi ?"

he asked her worried "You will disappear, you understand this, don't you?" She nodded and turned to face everyone, giving them a smile "I want him to have a chance at life, and he won't get that chance in a place like this."

She faced a large almost metallic machine. "This will be able to transport us without any bumps right, Giannini?" she asked "Yes, I've even tested it. You should be fine Ms. Haguro." He told her. "Good, then fire it up." she said as he turned the machine on she turned to her friends and family one last time

"Well, it's been nice knowing all of you…..thank you everyone, hopefully the next time we meet, this future will be different." The group surrounding Tsukichi nodded solemnly "The machine is ready Ms. Haguro!" Giannini yelled to her "Well this is good-bye everyone one…" She walked into the machine and stood as it started to glow she looked down at the infant.

"A better future for you…." she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

Tsukichi opened her eyes to the old house Tsunayoshi used to live in as a kid ;Or in this case; the present house he lives in. She looked around and walked up to the door.

Kicking all dirt and trash away and sitting the infant on the door step.

She looked down at it one last time. The baby had a puzzled look on its face. She smiled and held her finger out to him, letting him grab hold of it for the last time.

"I love you…be good for your past mommy and daddy."

she told the gurgling infant. She stood and rang the door bell and walked away from the child. As she did so her body began to break away into particles or sparkling lights. By the time she reached the end of the street she had vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Hello? Huh?! Tsuna! Theres a baby out here?!" the Short pig-tail wearing high school-er yelled.

"A baby?! Bring it in Momo! Hurry!" "Hai!"

**End ch.1**


End file.
